


Pushing The Limits

by Bottomryanbitch



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Jockstraps, M/M, Ryan being a brat go figure, Spanking, light pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomryanbitch/pseuds/Bottomryanbitch
Summary: Ryan sees how far he can push Shane before he gets punished for being too mouthy.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	Pushing The Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I wrote this months ago as a Drabble and never intended for this to end up being a full fic, but here we are! 
> 
> Thank you Steph for betaing this for me! You’re amazing and ILY! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this even though it isn’t much! Here’s to February!

Ryan knew it was only a matter of time before it happened. He just wasn’t expecting for it to be today of all days. By “it” he meant his punishment. 

A few weeks ago, Shane made the mistake of choosing a sports question for an episode of Here’s What You Do and quickly regretted it when he was overtaken by Ryan and Steven with their sports lingo. Shane tried to chime in a few times, but Ryan just talked over him. After the third time of interrupting Shane, Ryan noticed the way that Shane’s eyebrows furrowed together and his jaw clenched, a scold no doubt on the tip of his tongue, but Shane remembered that they were recording and went back to being his normal self. 

Ryan, of course, took that as a challenge. He wanted to see just how riled up he could get Shane by talking about sports and interrupting him with random sports knowledge before Shane got mad enough to punish Ryan for being a brat. 

He wanted to see just how much he could get away with before Shane snapped, giving him what he wanted. Ryan hadn’t been punished in a while anyway and he was long overdue, if he was being honest. 

So a few weeks later when they were shooting Too Many Spirits in Ryan’s backyard, Ryan came out of nowhere spitting out sports commentary and Shane’s facade faltered. Shane spat out words at Ryan, heaving his chest forward to punctuate just how tired of sports that he was, causing Ryan to laugh; deep down, Ryan was perfectly content with himself. He was positive that this was enough to get Shane to crack.

Ryan had hoped Shane would pull him to the side, telling him just how big of a brat he had been, and how he was going to pay for it later. He hoped that Shane would tell him how he was going to take him home, tie him to the bed, and edge him until he cried to come; but Shane never said a word. He just continued on with filming, acting like he didn’t just have a Dom episode on camera. Ryan was both deeply saddened and incredibly pissed at the same time because  _ how much fucking work was this going to take? _ It shouldn’t have been so difficult for Ryan to push Shane’s buttons, something that he thought that he’d perfected by now, but apparently, Ryan was wrong. 

Ryan tried his luck again a few weeks later during a Watcher Weekly Plus episode. He and Steven were talking basketball and Shane once again tried to put his two cents in but Ryan cut him off, talking over him. Then, as the episode went on, Ryan kept butting in and asking Shane questions to disrupt his thoughts, even going as far as calling Steven “big boy” at some point. Ryan was  _ sure _ that had to be the final straw from the face Shane made along with the ‘oh you’re talking to Steven’ that he replied in the background. 

Alas, Ryan was once again proven wrong. Shane didn’t tell him that he was a brat or threaten to tie him up and spank him like he wanted him to, instead he ghosted Ryan for the rest of the evening. The only indicator that Shane wasn’t completely ignoring him was leaving Ryan on read and replying with nothing more than ‘I love you, too’ when Ryan texted him ‘Goodnight. I love you’.

Shane had never let Ryan get away with being such a bratty asshole for this long. Ryan was truly perplexed as to what was going on. He didn’t know if Shane was just making him wait it out, punishing him without him even knowing it was punishment, or if Shane was just so pissed that he didn’t even want to deal with him. 

It was now Friday. It had been three days since the last bratty stunt Ryan had pulled and he honestly didn’t think that Shane was even going to bring it up or do anything about it. So, Ryan just went on about his day, trying his best not to be upset that his plan didn’t work and that he didn’t get fucked like he wanted to.

Ryan had just finished editing a video when he heard his phone vibrate, noticing that it was a text from Shane. He opened it immediately and tried to not get too excited as he read the text: 

_ Shane: Go check your doorstep.  _

Ryan’s heart started pounding in his chest and he could feel the excitement starting to buzz from deep inside himself and just from a text. One that didn’t even necessarily mean anything. 

Ryan ran to his door and unlocked it, finding a small box with a bow wrapped around it and swiping it up off the mat before he rushed himself back inside to open it. When he opened the box, the first thing that he was met with was a piece of paper littered with Shane’s handwriting. The note read: 

_ Ryan,  _

_ I want you to put this on along with one of your little jerseys and nothing else. You’ll be dressed and on your bed by 8. If you aren’t, there will be further actions taken. I have the key that you gave me, so don’t even think about moving. I’ll let myself in.  _

_ Shane _

Ryan couldn’t believe it. Shane  _ was _ going to punish him! Shane was probably just waiting for whatever was in the package to arrive before being able to follow through with the punishment. Unable to wait a second longer, Ryan ripped open the tissue paper that it was wrapped in and gasped when he saw the contents. 

There in the box laid a jockstrap. Ryan had really only seen them in the locker room back in high school and in a few porn videos that he had gotten off to, but he hadn’t ever worn one himself. The thought alone had Ryan feeling a little hot and bothered.

Shane had intentionally bought Ryan a jockstrap, was going to make him wear it along with one of his Lakers Jerseys while he received his punishment and Ryan felt his cock fattening up in his pants just thinking about it.

He looked at the clock and it was 6:00pm. That meant he had two hours before he had to be ready, so he showered and prepped himself, just in case Shane was in the mood to absolutely have his way with Ryan, and god, did Ryan hope he did.

Ryan thought Shane was at peak sexiness when he was mad. To Ryan there was nothing hotter than the way that Shane’s voice got all raspy and deep, the way his eyes went dark and cut through Ryan like a knife, the way that he was rough with Ryan and wasn’t afraid to put him where he wanted him. However, his favorite was when Shane’s hold became a little too tight, leaving small bruises for him to find in the morning as Shane plowed him into the mattress. 

Ryan took the jockstrap out of the box, looking it over before he went to put it on. It was an old school jockstrap, nothing fancy. It had the pouch in the front and two elastic bands that connected to the pouch. The only difference from a traditional jockstrap being this one was black and purple; the exact same purple and black that was in his Lakers Jersey. It was going to match it perfectly. 

Ryan smiled and looked at the clock; it was 7:50pm. Shane would be there in ten minutes and Ryan had to be ready like Shane had asked him. He couldn’t risk making this punishment any worse than he knew it was already going to be. He just had to be a good boy and take his punishment because that was what he wanted in the first place after all. 

He quickly put the jockstrap on and it was tight; the black elastic bands digging into thick thighs and the swell of his plump ass, practically framing it like a picture. His dick was already half hard from the thought of what was to come so when he put it in the pouch, it made it bulge obscenely in the front. 

He went to his closet to grab his jersey, throwing it on before he took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked fucking hot if he did say so himself. There was something so erotic about seeing himself in a jersey that he wore all the time paired with the jockstrap. His ass looked sinful. It was tightly lifted by the bands, but he could still see the way that it jiggled when he moved which made him smirk. Shane always liked to see Ryan’s ass jiggle when he spanked him, so maybe that was what the plan was for the night; he could only hope. 

When he snapped back into reality, it was 7:58pm. Ryan scrambled to fix his now fully hard dick into the incredibly small pouch so it wouldn’t poke out of the sides before he hoisted himself up onto his bed, positioning himself on his knees, waiting for Shane like a good boy. 

Ryan’s breathing faltered when he heard the latch of the front door being opened; his heart pounding so loud that he could hear it in his ears. He was entirely too excited about this. He couldn’t wait to see Shane’s face when he walked through the door, seeing Ryan all dressed up only for Shane. 

He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. Excitement mixed with nervousness filled his chest like when he got something he had wanted for so long and what he wanted was for Shane to spank him until he cried. If Ryan was lucky, maybe Shane would follow up his spanking by eventually fucking him senseless. 

When Ryan looked up, Shane was standing in the doorway, a smirk plastered across his lips. His eyes dark and clouded with lust as they raked their way down Ryan’s body. 

“It’s unfair how fucking sexy you look right now,” Shane groaned, voice deep and raspy, just like Ryan liked it, breaking the silence in the room as he made his way toward Ryan. “But that’s the only praise that you’re getting tonight. You’ve been a real brat lately, Bergara, and frankly, I’m tired of it.” 

Ryan whimpered at Shane’s words, not daring to speak because Shane hadn’t told him that he could. 

“Look at you sitting there acting like a good boy trying to get out of your punishment. Well, I’ve got news for you, baby. It ain’t happening,” Shane chuckled, climbing up onto the bed and positioning himself behind Ryan, letting himself see the gift that was Ryan’s ass in that jockstrap. 

Ryan felt large hands firm on the back of his thighs, spreading his legs apart just enough to allow Shane to sit between them before he felt them move to his ass. He whined at the contact, Shane’s bare hands on his bare ass, kneading the flesh. 

Shane’s hands were gone as soon as they came and Ryan pushed his ass back toward Shane, a silent plea for him to touch him again. Instead of a hand, he felt the sharp sting of elastic hit his skin, causing him to yell out in response. 

“Ow! What the fuck?” Ryan screamed, whipping his head around to look at Shane who was giving him a disappointed look. 

“Watch your mouth, Ryan,” Shane growled, this time grabbing the elastic band that ran across the dip where Ryan’s back met his ass to let it smack, the sound echoing throughout the room.

“ _ Shane _ ,” Ryan whined, his body jerking at the initial pain. “It hurts.” 

Ryan heard Shane let out a breathy chuckle, one that he knew all too well. The one that Shane made when he was cocky; the one when he was about to let Ryan have it. Ryan could feel the precome dribble down his cock from the sound alone. 

“It’s supposed to hurt, Ryan. You’re being punished. But if you ever need to safeword out you know that you can,” Shane explained, waiting before he continued on but Ryan shook his head. He wanted this. He wanted the pain. He knew it was only a matter of time before it turned to pleasure anyway. 

“You wanna talk about sports now, huh?”  _ SNAP. _ “You sure did have a lot to say about them any time that  _ I _ wanted to talk.”  _ SNAP. _ “God, you’re such a fucking brat sometimes.”  _ SNAP.  _ “Running that big mouth of yours until you get punished.” _ SNAP.  _ “But that’s what you wanted isn’t it?” Shane spat out, the thick snap of the elastic getting louder with each hit. 

Each sting made Ryan’s body feel like it was electrified, his body jerking and then pushing back into the burn, chasing the electricity that it sparked throughout his body. 

Shane reached around and grabbed Ryan through the pouch of the jockstrap, moving his hand teasingly over where the sensitive head of Ryan’s cock bulged against the fabric. Ryan felt some relief, his cock was so hard that it hurt, taking advantage of any friction that he could get because he didn’t know how long it would last until Shane wasn’t touching him at all. 

He felt the sharp snap of a band again and gasped as he watched himself leak precome, creating a wet patch on the fabric of the pouch as Shane touched him. 

“Shane, please touch me,” Ryan begged as Shane moved his hand underneath the edge of the pouch, barely ghosting his hand across the base of Ryan’s cock and balls. 

“Bad boys don’t get to come, Ryan,” Shane said flatly, pulling Ryan’s dick free of the jockstrap and quickly giving him a few strokes. He reached back around to the two bottom straps and pulled them back as far as they could go, letting them hit the fleshy mounds of Ryan’s ass, causing it to ripple upon contact. 

“Fuck!” Ryan exclaimed. The mix of pain and pleasure quickly became too much as Shane resumed his grip on Ryan’s dick, gathering the precome at the head of Ryan’s cock and using it as a lube, roughly sliding his hand along the shaft. 

“Oh, fuck. It hurts so good,” Ryan moaned, a few tears falling down his cheeks as his hips jumped, but Shane held his ass in place with the elastic bands. 

“I’m so close. So fucking close, Shane,” Ryan wept, as Shane repeatedly smacked the bands down onto Ryan’s over sensitive skin while he continued to jerk Ryan’s cock with his other hand. 

Ryan was sure that Shane knew he was getting ready to come. He had made Ryan come too many times before to not know the exact moment right before Ryan was about to fall apart. He must have seen the signs because before Ryan even had time to think, Shane’s hand was wrapping around the base of his cock and the other was squeezing his balls, preventing him from coming. 

“No! Please! I’m sorry! I’ll be good!” Ryan cried, tears rolling down his reddened cheeks at a rapid pace. “Please, Shane! Please let me come!” 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Shane asked, loosening his grip on Ryan’s cock, “Are you going to quit being such a fucking brat all the time?” 

“Yes! I promise! Please!” Ryan wailed, practically grinding himself into Shane’s hand searching for any bit of friction that he could find. 

“Come for me, Ryan,” Shane whispered, spitting into his hand and then wrapping it back around Ryan’s leaking cock, stroking him at an overwhelming pace. The pleasure didn’t come without a bit of pain, Shane giving him a couple more snaps of the jockstrap. 

It didn’t take long before Ryan came, shooting hot white ropes of come all over Shane’s hand, the jockstrap, and his favorite jersey. 

Ryan let his limp body fall back into Shane who caught him and pulled him back against his chest, holding him close. It took Ryan a few minutes to catch his breath and to get himself back together after such an intense scene, but fuck, was it worth it. He felt incredible. He absolutely loved when Shane made him fall apart like that, only he could make Ryan cry in bed and have Ryan love him for it. 

“That was fucking hot,” Ryan chuckled once he was able to speak coherently again. 

“Baby, if you think just that was your punishment, then you’re in for a long night. We’ve barely even gotten started,” Shane growled, throwing Ryan onto his back and pinning his hands to the bed before attacking his lips with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: pinksweatshirtbergara


End file.
